Fandemonium 2/Eps.2
}} Malcolm: Welcome back to Fandemonium! We'll be dividing our twenty-six contestants into two groups, with whom they will eat and sleep. They will be referred to, for simplicity's sake, as Blue Team and Red Team. If one team is whittled down to notably fewer contestants than the other, some members of the larger group will be moved to the smaller one to even things out. Some contests will be held in groups, some will be free-for-alls. RED Mr. Chilli Leila Metals Hooly John Mogwai Zak Sk8 Light Tucker Teardrop Valdrik Rosado Scyplo Nutz BLUE Sixty Four Ella Metals David Aingeru Roxanne Spaghetti Pete Douglas Meta-Form Chen Lei Mason Dennis Waddles Malcolm: You all happy with your teammates? Leila Metals glanced at Valdrik. Leila: Well- Waddles: Kill the humans! Malcolm: Never mind, I don't care. We've set up a cafeteria over that way, where you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner-- He gestured down one of the beach house's many hallways. Malcolm: But, ah, you'll be entering the cafeteria in an orderly line. One team will go first, the other will wait outside until that team has gotten their food. We will be deciding who goes first through a good, old-fashioned game of 'beat-the-THIS IS A TV SHOW, MALCOLM, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE.-out-of-the-other-guy' in the backyard, on the cliffs overlooking the ocean... you know, for proper dramatic effect. Ella (quietly): I think you're the guy I'd like to beat the TOO, ELLA. STOP THAT. out of. Malcolm: Each team will choose a representative. These representatives will be the ones engaging in the fight. The winner's team gets to go first in the cafeteria. A member of the loser's team will get voted off. I shall wait while you decide. RED TEAM Nutz: I could go. Zak: You're a squirrel. Nutz: So? Teardrop: Wait a minute. I can control water. We're over a beach. Why don't I go? There was a pause. Zak: Fair enough. BLUE TEAM Sixty Four: Who are we gonna pick? David: I could go. Ella: Don't get yourself kicked out for something like this. I might go... Waddles: Kill the humans! Kill the humans! Mason (quietly): I think we should have the penguin do it. I don't like him. Dennis: He's had a rough life. Have some empathy. Sixty Four: Do you want to go? Dennis: I might as well. Meta-Form: I'll go. I can shapeshift. Dennis: Actually, hard to argue with that. You can go. Malcolm: You've chosen? Good! Follow me. Malcolm turned and led the teams outside and around the house. Meta-Form: Did you see who the Red Team picked? Dennis: No, I didn't. Meta-Form: Me neither. Guess I'll find out in a minute... They had reached the cliffs. Teardrop's heart sank as he saw how far down they were. Even with his control of water, falling off the edge would not be a pleasant experience. Malcolm: Teardrop versus Meta-Form, ladies and gentlemen! Everyone stand back, we don't want to get in their way. Meta-Form stepped forward. Malcolm: FIGHT! We have more advertisements to play! But remember to tune in next time for episode 3! Fandemonium 2/Eps.02 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Fandemonium Category:Subpages